B.C. Foundations Math Level 4
NUMBER It is expected that students will: A1 read and write numerals greater than one million A2 read and write numbers to the thousandths place A3 demonstrate an understanding of place value for numbers greater than one million A4 demonstrate an understanding of place value for numbers less than one thousand A5 explain the pattern resulting from multiplication or division by 10, 100, and 1000 A6 demonstrate an understanding of adding and subtracting fractions and mixed numbers with like and unlike denominators, concretely, pictorially, and symbolically A7 apply arithmetic operations on decimals to solve problems A8 compare a given set of decimals expressed in tenths, hundredths, thousandths, and ten-thousandths on a number line and using the symbols for greater than (>), less than (<), and equal to (=). A9 explain a process for addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division of decimals concretely, pictorially, and symbolically A10 explain the patterns resulting from multiplication or division of a number by 1/10, 1/100, or 1/1000 A11 solve problems involving the multiplication or division of decimals using technology and determine the reasonableness of the solution A12 demonstrate an understanding of ratio concretely, pictorially, and symbolically A13 demonstrate an understanding of proportion concretely, pictorially, and symbolically A14 determine and justify a proportional statement for a given ratio A15 demonstrate and explain the meaning of percentage greater than or equal to 0% and less than or equal to 100% A16 solve problems involving the application of percents and ratios A17 use proportional reasoning to convert between proper fractions, decimals, and percentages to solve problems A18 simplify expressions, excluding exponents, using order of operations PATTERNS AND RELATIONS Patterns It is expected that students will: B1 identify and describe patterns and relationships in graphs and tables Variables and Equations It is expected that students will: B2 express a given problem as an equation in which a symbol is used to represent an unknown number B3 identify the errors in a given solution to a single variable, one-step equation with whole number coefficients concretely, pictorially, and symbolically SHAPE AND SPACE Measurement It is expected that students will: C1 calculate the area of triangles, rectangles, trapezoids, and parallelograms using a given formula and justify the reasonableness of the solution C2 calculate the volume of right rectangular prisms and justify the reasonableness of the solution 3-D Objects and 2-D Shapes It is expected that students will: C3 describe, construct, and compare different triangles and angles, including right, acute, obtuse, and vertically opposite C4 describe, construct, and compare different complementary and supplementary angles C5 explain the relationship between the radius, diameter, and circumference of a circle Transformations It is expected that students will: C6 demonstrate an understanding of line symmetry by – identifying symmetrical 2-D shapes – creating symmetrical 2-D shapes – drawing one or more lines of symmetry in a 2-D shape C7 identify and plot points in the first quadrant of a Cartesian plane using whole number ordered pairs STATISTICS AND PROBABILITY Data Analysis It is expected that students will: D1 graph and represent data to solve problems D2 create and interpret circle graphs to solve problems sources:http://www.bced.gov.bc.ca/irp/pdfs/literacy_foundations/2010literacyfoundations_math.pdf